


Daydreams

by AwkwaAMO



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Nightmare has a panic, Porn, Porn With Plot, RIP your backdoor, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, only at the very end though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaAMO/pseuds/AwkwaAMO
Summary: You met him by chance.It was the best thing to happen to you despite the dramatic ups and downs.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna finish this yesterday but basic human functions got in the way *cough cough* Sleep *cough cough*

You met him by the lake one day. It was your favorite spot within walking distance of your house. A little bluff by the lake that gave you the perfect view of the sunset. The way the light reflected off the water was something you can, and have before, gaze at for hours at a time. You made a habit of going there every day before heading inside.

You had packed a few snacks in your purse fully intending on staying until the sun was no longer visible at all. You hadn’t anticipated on someone already being there. Hesitating a bit you bit your lip. You didn’t want to bother someone but you weren’t about to go back home now. You took a breath and walked over sliding your shoes off your feet before sitting down letting them dangle over the edge of the bluff like usual.

You could feel him staring at. Hell you could see it in the corner of your eyes. It wasn’t like he was trying to hide it. Figuring he was upset you interrupted his alone time, you reached into your bag and pulled out one of your favorite snacks before holding it out to him.

He looked confused so you spoke up in a soft voice, “I kinda feel bad for interrupting your alone time.. So I figured I’d give you a peace offering?”

“ **You’re not afraid of me?** ” He gave you a questioning look the single eye socket narrowing slightly. 

“No. Should I be?” You weren’t afraid. Sure he had a slightly unsettling aura and looked a little odd compared to the monsters you had seen before but you weren’t scared. You could probably go as far and say that you were intrigued. There was something so… alluring about him.

He reached out slowly taking the snack from you. “ **You’re a strange human.** ”

That got a laugh out of you. “I guess I’ll take that as a compliment!”

He shrugged still watching you. “ **Take it how you want to.** ”

You didn’t converse much. Just the odd comment every now and then until the sun was gone. You got up and brushed your feet off before you put your shoes back on. 

“It was nice meeting you,” You said as you started the trek back to your house. You could feel that eyelight burning into your back until you turned down a road.

  
  


He was there the next day too. And the day after that. Soon enough it became so common to see him there that you couldn’t stop the rush of excitement that shot through you like a bullet. He was gruff, sarcastic, and a bit cold but you enjoyed the time you had with him. You would go as far to say you may have a new friend.

You trotted up and did your usual routine putting your shoes aside and tossing your legs over the edge before holding out a bag of chips for him. He took it without hesitation at this point.

“ **Why do you come here everyday?** ” He stared out at the rippling water tossing a chip in his mouth.

“The view is nice. It’s a good place to just relax and destress for the day. What about you?” You turned your eyes to him.

His grin seemed to widen as he tossed another chip in his mouth. “ **Free food.** ”

You laughed and shook your head. “Oh I see now. Only using me for my impressive tastes. For shame.”

It was quiet between the two of you for a while. Peaceful. Calming. You didn’t necessarily have to speak around him which was a wonderful change from the norm. That’s not to say you didn’t enjoy the conversations you did have. It was just nice having silence that wasn’t awkward as hell.

“ **What’s your name?** ” His voice startled you out of your thoughts.

“My name?” Holy shit had you never given him your name. Come to think about it you never asked his name either...   
  
“ **That’s what I asked.** ”   
  
“I’ll tell you on one condition.” You smiled up at him.   
  
“ **Oh? And what would that be?** ”   
  
“You have to return the favor.”   
  
He shrugged. “ **Call me Nightmare.** ”

“Nightmare? That’s an interesting name.” You looked him up and down. You could see why he went by that. You supposed he could be pretty terrifying if he wanted to be. 

“ **It’s your turn now.** ”   
  
“Oh! Right right. I’m (Y/n).” 

  
  


It wasn’t long before a year had passed. You would meet there everyday. Occasionally he would walk you home after the sun had set. It got to the point he was more of your reprieve from life than watching the sunset was. 

Today was a break from the normal routine and not a good one. You were so sick you could barely drag yourself around the house. There was no way you’d be able to make the walk all the way down to the bluff. 

So you made the decision to stay home curled up in your bed with a cup of warm tea, which would probably be cold by the time you actually got around to picking the heavy thing up, at your bedside table while you buried yourself under half a dozen blankets.

In hindsight you wished you had gotten Nightmare’s phone number so he wouldn’t panic about you not showing up at all after a solid year of showing up for at least a little bit every day no matter the weather. Maybe then you’d still have a back door.

You were startled awake by a loud slamming noise. For a solid minute you thought you had dreamt it until you saw Nightmare right outside your bedroom door looking around frantically until his eyes landed on you huddled under a pile of blankets with a puffy nose and exhausted expression.

His whole body seemed to relax when he saw you staring up at him dazed and confused. 

“ **You weren’t there today… I got worried.** ” He simply said shuffling around awkwardly. “ **I’ll fix your door I promise…** ”

You blinked trying to get rid of the blurriness at the edges of your eyes. The pounding headache you had from sitting up so quickly didn’t help matters any nor did the sudden need to go to the bathroom. You gripped onto the heavy blankets and pulled them off as best as you could.

He was by your side in a few strides. “ **What are you doing? You should go back to sleep. You’re sick.** ”

“Bathroom..” You said wincing as your voice cracked and a throbbing pain in your throat started. You blinked and had to fight off the dizzy feeling you had when he suddenly picked you up. The chilly air in the room made you shiver and curl into him. Soon enough you were deposited just inside the bathroom by the sink so you had something to hold on to.

“ **Call me when you’re done…** ” He paused staring down at you with a frown. “ **Actually just knock on something. Save your voice.** ” He shut the bathroom door gently behind him.

You looked up at the mirror and winced. You looked worse than you thought. You did your business and shivered as cold water assaulted your skin while you washed your hands. It was like nothing was warm enough. You shut the water off and dried your hands before knocking on the bathroom door.

Only seconds passed before it was opened and you were gathered up into Nightmare’s arms again, he was so warm. He brought you back to your bedroom and set you down on your bed. You looked at it confused. It was more comfortable than you remember.

He tugged the covers over you and a warm mug of tea was pushed into your hands. “ **I fixed up your bed while you were in the bathroom and I made some monster tea. Drink. It’ll help better than anything you humans can come up with.** ” You weren’t sure if your eyes were playing tricks on you but you could have sworn there was a slightly more bluish tint to his face.

You wrote it off as you brought the cup to your lips. There was a sweet floral taste to it and the pain in your throat almost immediately vanished. You were still cold, tired, and achy but not as bad as you were.

There was a dip in the bed that drew your eyes to Nightmare. He was sitting on top of the covers beside you. You finished off the tea at his insistence and he took the cup from your hands setting it aside. 

“Thank you,” You spoke in a whisper not wanting to press your luck.

“ **Just… just get some rest.** ” He placed a hand on you gently guiding you until you were laying down.

You had no idea when you fell asleep you just knew it had something to do with him being a portable space heater.

You woke up the next day alone but feeling better. You weren’t sure you were ready to admit to the fuzzy feeling in your chest that definitely had nothing to do with being sick.

  
  


It was when you started seeing him in your dreams a few weeks later that you finally admitted to yourself that you were in love with the monster. You had never felt so complete than the times you were with him. It was like you finally found your other half.

  
  


Two years had passed and he was around more and more. You were not complaining one bit. You loved it. You loved him. You loved the way he actually relaxed around you. That he put his trust in you. You couldn’t get enough of him. Stars, the day he finally told you he felt the same… You had never been so happy.

“What brought all this up? I mean I’m definitely not complaining. Hearing those words from you.. I never knew I wanted something so bad..” You trailed off staring into the couch with a flushed face. You really wished you knew how to shut your mouth sometimes…

“ **I waited long enough.. I should have told you sooner but I wanted to be sure you felt the same. I.. Well it’s not the only thing I have to tell you.** ” He said almost stumbling over his words like he was trying to figure out exactly how to word this.

“Take your time. Unless you have somewhere to be tonight, we’ve got all the time in the world.”

“ **You are aware of SOULs, correct?** ”

You nodded. “Yeah of course. After the monsters surfaced everyone knew about them.”

“ **Then do you know about SOULmates?** ”

“I’ve heard a thing or two about them but it’s hard to differentiate the facts from the fiction most of the time.” You turned your gaze from the couch to his face.

“ **In basic terms SOULmates are two or more people that have the possibility of connecting on a deeper level than just mentally or physically.** ”

You couldn’t fight the smile on your lips. “On a SOUL deep level right?”

He nodded. “ **Yeah. When two SOULmates are near, it’s like their SOULs recognize each other. It creates an initial connection between them that… Almost makes it feel like you’ve known that person your entire life.** ”

“So you’re saying…?” You trailed off not wanting to assume…

“ **Yeah. We’re SOULmates. I didn’t want to tell you at first.. Figured it would freak you out more than anything if a stranger just came up to you and said ‘hey, you don’t know it yet but we’re SOULmates.’** ” He said as he ran his phalanges through your hair.

You let out a snort trying to cover up your laugh. “Yeah that probably would have made things real awkward real fast. It does make sense though. I’ve never felt so comfortable around someone before.”

He seemed very pleased with your words. “ **That being said.. I was wondering if you would let me do something?** ”

You raised a brow as you met that glowing eyelight of his. “Well that fully depends on what that something is now doesn’t it?”

The grin widened as he tugged you closer wrapping his arm around you. “ **I suppose you’re right.** ”

“Well, don’t leave me in suspense over here. You might bore me to death.” Laughing a bit as you leaned into his shoulder.

“ **We can’t have that now can we.** ” He stared ahead for a moment looking for the right words. “ **I want to create a bond between our SOULs.** ”

You tilt your head confused. “I thought you said we already had a bond.”

He chuckled. “ **No I said we had a connection. A bond is a little more than that.** ”

“What does it do?”

“ **Basically it would let me know more about you.** ”

“As in…? I need some clarification here.”

“ **Like if you had another incident with being sick. I would know.** ”

“Well that would save on the cost of doors…”

He snorted. “ **True. I would know if you were in trouble too. If you needed help.** ”

You sobered up a bit. Things  _ were  _ getting more and more dangerous around town lately and you were well aware of how quickly Nightmare could get around if he wanted or needed to. “Maybe that would be a good idea. So what do we do. Schedule a time and date?” You grinned up at him only to let out a laugh when he rolled his eyelight.

“ **We can do it tomorrow as long as you’re up for it?** ”

“Yeah of course. I’m always up for being around you.” Your eyes weren’t playing tricks on you this time. There was a tealish blush coming over his face. You could live just for that adorable blush.

Of course, things hardly ever go as planned. You honestly couldn’t remember much of what happened the next day. Everything was a blur of panic and fear. You could pick out some of what happened but you were just so confused.

You had spent your usual time with Nightmare at the bluff. You were walking back home hand in hand when it happened. Shouting violent words your ways. The words ‘monster fucker’ stuck out to you the most. They came closer. That was their mistake. 

You just wanted to get out of there. You wanted to be safe and home with Nightmare but the sheer panic was too much. The one sight you couldn’t get out of your head was of Nightmare impaling them with the tentacles protruding from his back. You were actually.. Afraid of him for the first time in your life. 

You never thought you would feel this way. Everything was wrong. Everything was so  _ so _ wrong and you just didn’t know how to fix this. Nightmare took a step toward you and you actually flinched away from him. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be.

Flashes of golden light and a wave of warm fuzzy emotions that just didn’t feel natural somewhat broke you out of your panicked state. It didn’t stop the fear. The horror.

A warm hand grabbed onto yours and tugged you backwards with a shout of ‘Come on!’. Your gaze never left Nightmare as you were pulled through a portal.

You finally came to your senses. The hysteria fading down into something bearable. You looked around shaking as you held onto yourself. You were covered in blood. Blood that wasn’t yours. You know you should feel relieved but the spike of fear that came from you was enough to draw your attention to the skeleton in front of you as he flinched violently.

You took a minute to study him. He looked more skeletal than Nightmare did. It was like they were polar opposites. He didn’t have the same aura Nightmare gave off. He wore bright yellows and blues as opposed to solid black. He was just.. So different.

“Are you alright? You’ve been out of it for quite a while” He trailed off giving you a worried expression. “Sorry I know that wasn’t a very good question. Of course you’re not alright. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“He’s never… He’s never been like that before,” You said fingernails digging into your arms roughly.

He seemed surprised. “You know Nightmare?”

You nodded slowly. “Yeah.. I-... I thought I did at least. I never thought he would… I never thought he would do something like that.”

He just gave you a pitying look. “My name is Dream…”

You gave him your name,

He held his hand out to you. “Come on. I’ll take you somewhere you can clean up and we can talk more about… What’s going to happen.”

You just wanted to sleep. You wanted this whole day to reset. You wanted to forget… Nonetheless you took the hand offered to you.

Getting all of the blood off of you had helped a little bit. You had to wash your hair three times before it stopped dripping blood. When you stepped out of the shower your bloody clothes were gone and you were left with something clean. You couldn’t bring yourself to really care about the loss of your favorite top at the moment. There was just too much running through your head to process much of anything.

When you walked out of the bathroom steam billowing out after you, you turned to the living room where Dream was seated waiting for you. You collapsed on top of the seat across from him. You were just so tired. You needed sleep. You needed this nightmare to be over.

“How long have you known Nightmare?”

“A little over two years. Why?”

Dream looked perturbed. “How did I not know about this by now…?” He shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. If Nightmare has been coming around you frequently for so long I highly doubt he’ll just accept that you’re gone and move on. He’s going to be looking for you.”

You hated the rush of emotions that overtook you when he said Nightmare would search for you. Fear and excitement. You didn’t know which of those were appropriate anymore…

Dream eyed you with a small frown as he held out an intricate silver cuff bracelet. “You can use this to travel between universes. You should be safe if you stay in the strictly positive AUs. Nightmare can’t enter those. However, he does know people that can enter them. I don’t recommend staying in one place for more than a year.”

You hesitantly reached out and took the bracelet before wrapping it around your wrist. 

This started a long cycle of almost getting comfortable in one place before you would have to pack up and leave again. You never stayed more than seven months in one universe. The first and last time you did you were stuck dodging weapons while you tried to grab the bracelet Dream gave you and hop to a new universe. 

You lost everything in that incident. It was a learning experience though. You stopped getting so many sentimental items and had taken to carrying around a backpack full of all the things you wanted to keep no matter what. You only ever unpacked some of your clothes and toiletries. And no matter what you never took off that bracelet.

Stars you hated living like this. Almost six years of spending every waking moment terrified or numb. There was no in between. You just wanted to feel safe again… You hated to admit it but you wanted Nightmare. More than anything.

You splashed cold water across your face and straightened up. It was moving time yet again. You had only been here for a month but you had taken a huge risk coming to a neutral universe. Anywhere that Nightmare had access to was dangerous but you were hoping to throw them off for a bit by straying from purely positive AUs. 

You grabbed all of the things you needed from your bathroom and walked into the attached bedroom dumping them in the side pockets of your duffel bag. You turned and swung your closet door open pulling things off the hangers and folding them, setting them in a neat pile on your dresser beside you. You cleared that out next and picked up one of the piles of clothes.

You turned around and let out a strangled gasp, dropping the clothes and stumbling backwards in shock. He was there. Staring down at you with a displeased frown. Stars, you hated and loved how just seeing him sent a thrill down your spine. Thinking of him was more than enough for you to get off but seeing him? After all this time it was like ecstasy. It felt like everything was going to be alright for the first time in a very long time.

“Nightmare…” Even his name breathlessly escaping your lips made your SOUL soar. You wanted him more than anything. Six years had done absolutely nothing in dulling the feelings you had for him. How much you loved him. How much you trusted him. Then the flashes of him impaling those men came back to you. You didn’t know what you were supposed to feel…

“ **You ran from me.** ” His voice was cold and somber as he stared down at your small form watching you freeze up adrenaline starting to pump through your veins. “ **You ran from me. You went with that fucking prick.** ”

Before you could even react his tentacles shot out wrapping around your waist and you were enveloped in darkness. The next thing you knew you were inside a large bedroom being tossed onto the incredible soft bed.

You gripped onto the sheets as you looked up at his single glowing eyelight. You just couldn’t figure it out. How did he find you so quickly? You were only in that universe for a month. There’s no way he should have been able to find you without more time.

“ **You honestly think that you can hide from me? You think these little trinkets can keep me away from you forever** ,” He ripped the bracelet from your wrist with a tentacle before tossing it angrily behind him. “ **You don’t get to run from me and expect to go unpunished, my queen.** ”

“Nightmare I-”

“ **You ran. You ran from me. You better have a damn good excuse for that. I might go easy on you** ,” His chest was heaving with breaths he didn’t actually have to take. You could have sworn there was a glowing trail of tears leaking from his eye socket.

“I didn’t know what to do!” You shouted out feeling hot tears pricking your own eyes. “Stars, I was just so confused! Everything happened so fast and the next thing I know I’m moving from universe to universe and I still don’t understand why!”

His expression seemed to soften a bit as he moved closer to you drawing you into his arms. “ **You should know that I would never hurt you. Nothing will ever happen to you while I’m around. I promise. You won’t have to feel like this ever again. You’re safe with me. You’re safer here than anywhere else.** ”

You instinctively drew into him. The constant exhaustion, stress, and fear was finally melting away. You were at peace for the first time in years. You could finally rest. You already felt your body giving out on you just sagging into his embrace.

  
  


You had absolutely no clue how long you had slept but you could not bring yourself to care, especially when you felt the phalanges running through your hair. Living on only two to four hours of sleep at a time really catches up to you. You hadn’t felt so comfortable in a long time. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes just yet, only leaning into the light touches ever so slightly.

He chuckled and his phalanges traced over your cheek. “ **Open your eyes, my queen.** ”

You let out a quiet whine but slowly blinked your eyes open to stare into that glowing teal eyelight. You felt well rested for the first time in ages and it was such a great feeling.

You could feel the grin stretch across his face as he nuzzled into your neck in a calming manner that was absolutely thrown out the window when he started talking. “ **You know you’re not off the hook yet. You’re still going to be punished for putting me through hell for nearly six whole years.** ”

Well if that wasn’t a wake up call for you his teeth latching onto your neck certainly were. Your eyes shot open wide and all grogginess that came with just waking up vanished as you gripped onto his bare ribs.

You felt his hands trail down your body. A shiver ran down your spine as he let out a growl of displeasure destroying the clothes you were wearing until they were nothing but shreds tossed somewhere onto the floor.

His teeth unlatched from your neck and he locked eyes with you, never breaking contact as he moved down ever so slowly until he took your nipple in between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. Occasionally he would draw a series of tiny gasps from your mouth as he roughly bit down.

You never noticed his hand moving slowly over your body until fingers pressed against your slit just barely parting your lips. Your breath hitched when he pressed his thumb against your clit circling slowly.

He released your nipple from his mouth and sat up, pulling his hand away from you bringing it up to his mouth. His teeth parted and a long black tongue slithered out dragging up and down his wet phalanges. You could have sworn your SOULs left your body when his socket slide shut and he let out the sexiest moan you’d ever heard in your life.

“ **Fuck you taste sweeter than I thought you would, my queen.** ” He lifted your hips throwing your legs over his shoulders nipping lightly travelling up your shaking thighs.

“Nightmare.. Please. Please just put it in!” You said desperately pleading with him.

He chuckled against your mound parting your slit with his tongue languidly licking back and forth before thrusting it inside your dripping core tearing a cry of pleasure from your throat.

Your hands immediately went to grip onto the back of his skull but never even came close as tentacles wrapped around your wrists pressing them into the mattress.

Biting your lip and bucking your hips against him as his tongue touched every spot inside of you. You saw stars when it pressed against your g-spot, throwing your head back letting out a loud moan. It had been so long since anyone touched you like this. You could feel your end approaching swiftly. His nasal ridge brushed against your clit and it was over. There was no stopping the burning wave of ecstasy that washed over you as you came around his tongue.

You were a panting mess, chest heaving as you sagged against the bed trying to keep your body from shaking as he pulled out of you. “Fuck Nightmare…”

“ **Oh that’s so cute. You think we’re done here.** ” He purred making you clench again.

A tentacle wrapped around your waist lifting you off the bed and you felt his large member rubbing at your slit making you writhe against him. How does he do this to you? Just a few words and you’re primed and ready to go again.

He thrust into you in one quick motion making you keen as your walls clenched around his thick cock. Your mouth fell open as you called his name. He pulled out before he hilted himself inside you again drawing a strangled whine from you.

He started a quick, rough pace a hand coming down resting at your throat. Not applying any pressure. Just holding on.

“ **Why did you have to run from me? Things were going so well. Everything would have been perfect if you had just stayed put. If that fucking prick hadn’t gotten between us filling your head with ridiculous ideas.** ” He growled out grinding his teeth as his cock pounded into you mercilessly.

You struggled to push back against him wanting nothing more than to talk but he needed this. He had to get this off his chest before it turned into something darker. Something neither of you would enjoy.

His mouth twisted into a sadistic grin. “ **But that doesn’t fucking matter now, does it? I found you. It took. Six. Fucking. Years. But I found you. And you’re never getting away from me again, my queen. I’ll make sure of that.** ” The ominous words sent exhilarated shivers down your spine.

At the rate he was going as he completely wrecked you, you were not going to last much longer. You were practically sobbing out moans when you felt his cock expand within your walls.

A slight tugging sensation and a burst of light were the only clues that alerted you to the fact that he had pulled your SOUL out and was holding it in his free hand. Your eyes locked on his and he gave you a cocky smirk as he brought his mouth to the surface of your SOUL. It felt like he was touching you everywhere. Hitting every delicious spot on your body. It was absolutely incredible. Your eyes slid shut in bliss as you babbled out moans and praises begging him to continue.

It all faded away quickly and his thrusts were brought back to your attention. Cracking your eyes open and sucking in a breath when his hand squeezed a bit around your throat before he let go entirely.

“Nightmare please..” You begged staring up at him frantically.

“ **Soon enough, my queen.** ”

His own SOUL was brought out easily and it wasn’t long before the two were circling around each other in a mesmerizing dance until they finally joined together.

You keened loudly, head tilted back as another intense orgasm ripped through your body like lightening streaking through the sky. You slowly came down from your high unable to stop your body from shaking as your eyes slid shut in exhaustion.

Nightmare pulled out of you wrapping you up in his arms tugging the covers over the both of you. You immediately curled against his ribs head falling against the pillow.

“ **You know you can’t do that again… Ever.** ” He trailed off as his grip around you tightened.

“Do what?” Your voice was soft. You doubted you had the strength to be any louder.

“ **You know exactly what I mean, my queen. You are never going to run from me again.** ”

You forced your heavy lids open to look into that intensely burning eyelight. “Of course I’m not. I spent six years running when I didn’t even want to… I missed you more than anything I was just…”

“ **You were afraid. I understand. I never should have done what I did in front of you.** ”

You reached up and cupped his cheek. “It wasn’t your fault. You did what you had to to protect us… I’m not going anywhere Nightmare. I swear.” Your lips stretched into a smile. “Besides, why would I want to run when everything I want is right here?”

His face softened as his phalanges carded through your hair. “ **Sleep, my queen.** ”

“I love you, Nightmare…” Your eyes slide shut again and your hand went to rest against his ribs.

You could have sworn you heard a faint whisper as you were drifting off but you couldn’t be sure.

  
“ **I love you too, (Y/n).** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this. The first draft was 2000 words but I just got so excited and kept adding stuff when I was editing.


End file.
